Red vs Blue: Donut's birthday and Caboose Dilemma
by idabonz
Summary: One-shot. Please be constructive with your reviews. This was written for an English project.


A long time ago in the history of the Earth, there existed a world that at the same was and yet was not our world. You see during this era in our planet's history, humans were not alone as intelligent beings. After several years of secret expirments on children who were taken from their homes at a young age of 6, the scientists were sucessful on creating a mix between a human and an animal. These beings were known as "hanyou's" or half-breeds. Those that survived from the beggining were christened as Taiyoukai or Demon Lords. Taiyoukai were powerful enough to take down an entire U.S. Navy SEAL's fireteam and live with barely a scratch on them. There were some who even say that a Taiyoukai could grant one wish to the person who could prove themsleves a worthy opponent in hand to hand combat. There are three known Taiyoukai, from lowesst ranking to the highest ranking they are: Tucker "Doc" DuFresene, Church "Tex" Nevada, and a Taiyoukai known only as Grif Wilson.

On a bed lay a man, a man who at first glance appeared normal yet, if one were to take a closer look one would notice the double cresent moon tattoo on the man's left shoulder. This tattoo was not just a regular tattoo, no this tattoo showed his status as a hanyou. This man went by the name of Michael J. Caboose. Caboose groaned as he woke up from his unusally deep slumber. "Ah man, I was enjoying my time in the land of spike-free kittens and away from the Reds. what day is it again?" Caboose thought for a moment before remembering, "Ah I remember now! Today, is the day Tex and I are supposed to visit Hiei!" Several moments later, "Damn! I'm gonna be late! Tex'll _kill _me if I don't get there on time. I have no intention of getting whacked in the head again for the stupid energy sword of Tuckers'." With that said, caboose proceeded to get completely out of his bed and headed to bathroom to take a shower and get changed into his enhanced mark XIV SPARTAN-class armour. _"Damn, I forgot that today's Donut's birthday. What'll I be able to get him before he manages to find me?"_ Caboose thought to himself as he put on his dark blue SPARTAN armour. "_I know! I'll ask Hiei, Church and Grif if I can borrow something of theirs and then I'll just give them to Donut."_ With his mind made up Caboose headed to Church's section of the base.. "Hey! Church!" A moment later, a slightly tired sounding voice answered back, "What do you want Caboose? You better not have forgotten Donut's birthday...again." Church hollered back. "Um, yeah about that. You see church I kinda forgot until a few minutes ago and I need to borrow some thing of yours. Maybe that old BR55 you hae laying there." Caboose pointed at the said battle rifle with a generous supply of ammunition laying next to it. "Yeah well you can't have it but, since I'm feeling nice. I'll give you _a _wish for you to wish for a gift for Donut. So Caboose stood in the doorway of Church's room thinking about what he'd wish for. "Church, I have made a decision." "Yes Caboose, what's the wish?" "... I wish for a New New Jersey Devils hockey jersey." "So it shall appear." With that, Church made a few hand signs and a NNJ Devils jersey appeared in Cabooses armoured hands. "Thank you Church!" "Your welcome. I'll see you at party then?" "Yes, I'll be there. Believe it!"

And with those parting words, Caboose left Church in his room and headed into Grif's room. "Hey Grif! You in here?" "Yeah, what do you need Caboose?" "I need to get a Donut a birthday present." "You forgot _again_ didn't you?" "Yes, I forgot again. But, could you grant a wish for me?" Caboose pleade with Grif. Standing there Grif in his orange SPARTAN armour, he thought about his response to his dense dark blue armoured friend. "Yes, I suppose I could grant you a single wish. What is it that you wish to wish for?" Caboose thought for a moment before blurting out, "I wish for a fish on a dish!" "Is that truley what ye wish for?" Caboose not hesistating replied, "Yes sir, Faster Chef sir!" Grif sighed before saying to the cerulean armoured hanyou, "Then, so it shall be." Barely had Grif finished those words that a freeze-dried fish-on-a-dish appeared in Cabooses' guantleted and gloved hands. "Thank you, Faster Chef, sir!" Grif smiled slightley behind his silver-plated visor. "You're welcome, Michael.

Michael J. Caboose once again left his friends' bunk to go to the room of Tucker and his alien kid. Approaching said hanyou and alien babies room, Caboose knocked loudly on Tuckers' door. "Who is it?" came from a muffled voice from inside the room of Tucker. "Tucker, Itsa me Caboose. I need you to grant me a wish." "Hold on a minute, I need to finish feeding my alien baby." a loud 'Bow Chika Honk Honk' was heard from the room in which the Taiyoukai Tucker "Doc" DuFresene resided in. Several steps were heard as well as another 'Bow chika honk honk!' Before Tucker opened the door and greeted Michael. "Hello, Caboose. what brings you here? Is there something you needed from such as a wish perhaps?" Michael made a 'le gasp' sound. "How did you know? " Duh, I'm like super-man, I know when I'm needed. Bow chika bow wow!" "Dude, seriously, quit fooling around." Michael imitated Churchs' usual order. "Anyway, DuFresene, I need a wish for Donut's birthday gift." "Well then, I suppose that could be arranged. What do you wish for?" Once again, Michael was left pondering what to wish for for Donut. After several agonizingly slow minutes, caboose came up with his wish. "Doc, I wish for a lifetime supply of ramen, chicken flavour if possible." "Are your sure?" With a quick nod from the cerulean clad hanyou, doc continued on, "Then so it shall be." With those few words, Doc summoned forth a scroll cotaining vouchers for a lifetime supply of chicken flavoured ramen. "Now go. Go and meet Donut and give him his gifts.

It was later on that night, that we found Caboose and Donut having a little party for the latter. "So Donut, do you want your gift yet?" The pink clad hanyou answered, "Sure Caboose. That'd be nice." "O.K. then. Well here is your first gift." Caboose handed Donut the New New Jersey Devils jersey. Here is your second gift. Michael gave Donut the fish-on-a-dish. Last but not least, here is your scroll of vouchers for a lifetime supply of chicken flavoured ramen." Donut was shocked, to say the least. At last donut managed to regain his voice. "Thank you so much Caboose! You don't know how much this means to me." Cried the sobbing pink armoured figure. "I'm just happy that you're happy, Donut." They fell asleep drunk and were found by Church who proceeded to dump cold water on them effectively waking them and worsening their hangovers.


End file.
